cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Charter of Destructor Fleets
The First Charter of Destructor Fleets was ratified on December 24, 2009 by what was at the time, the two Co-Leaders. Dynasty first proposed the charter to Farmer John and Tyler Mattingly in late December, thinking that a charter would be a good thing to have. The First Charter was later replaced by the Second Charter of Destructor Fleets on January 30, 2010 by using Article III, B. of the first charter. Text of the Charter Preamble We, the members of Destructor Fleets, do establish this charter for the benefit of our alliance and so that we may continue to grow and prosper in Cyber Nations Tournament Edition. Article One: Membership A. The Co-Leaders of Destructor Fleets shall determine the qualifications of membership in Destructor Fleets. B. Members may choose to leave the alliance at anytime, in doing so they shall have left in good standing. C. The Co-Leaders may, by a 2/2 vote, expel a member from Destructor Fleets. Article Two: Government Section One: Co-Leaders A. The alliance of Destructor Fleets shall be lead by two Co-Leaders. B. Co-Leaders shall serve indefinite terms, or until they choose someone to replace them. C. If a Co-Leader doesn’t choose someone to replace them before resigning, then the membership of Destructor Fleets shall elect someone to replace them. D. The Co-Leaders may, by a 2/2 vote, Declare War, Sign and Cancel Treaties, Remove and Appoint and Replace Ministers, Expel a member, and do almost anything else to lead the alliance. Section Two: Ministers A. There shall be four Ministers, those of War, Recruitment, Trades, and Foreign Relations. B. Ministers shall be appointed by the Co-Leaders by a 2/2 vote for Indefinite terms, or until they choose to resign, or are removed by a 2/2 vote of the Co-Leaders. C. Ministers and Co-Leaders shall have the power to appoint staff to assist them. D. The Ministry of War shall be responsible for organizing War efforts and doing War related things assigned to them by the Co-Leaders. E. The Ministry of Recruitment shall be responsible for Recruiting Nations to Destructor Fleets, and for guiding them through any entry requirements prescribed by the Co-Leaders. The Ministry of Recruitment shall also be responsible for any in game mailing that needs to be done for the alliance. F. The Ministry of Trades shall be responsible for Auditing Nations, making and maintaining any guides Destructor Fleets may create, and for constructing and organizing trades for the members of Destructor Fleets. G. The Ministry of Foreign Relations shall be responsible for Diplomats, Embassies, and the documentation and negotiation of treaties. Section Three: Other Positions A. The Ministers and Co-Leaders may make alliance positions as needed B. Administrators can be appointed by the Co-Leaders C. The Co-Leaders shall decide on the alliance’s team senate candidate Article Three: Amendments A. An amendment may be proposed by any member of the alliance, it will be voted on for 48 hours with all members being asked to vote, the amendment shall require 3/4ths of the votes to be in favor of it to pass. B. Both Co-Leaders along with the four Ministers may make amendments to this charter by a 5/6ths vote. Any Amendment made this way may be vetoed via a petition poll by the membership up to 72 hours after the Co-Leaders and Ministers have published the amendment. Petition polls shall last for 48 hours, with all members of the alliance being messaged about them and asked to vote in them, the petition poll shall require a 4/5ths vote to veto the amendment made by the Co-Leaders and Ministers. Article Four: Signatures Ratified on December 24, 2009 by Destructor Fleets. Signed, * Farmer John, Co-Leader * Tylermattinglyb, Co-Leader * Dynasty, Charter Author Category:Alliance charters Category:Destructor Fleets Category:Constitutional Documents